


Call It Magic, Call It True

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Under the cover of night, they are one in body. After it all, they remain that way in love.





	Call It Magic, Call It True

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

After it all, Junmyeon just likes to sleep. It's nice, he thinks, to trust his fellow members to watch over him lovingly the way that he, as leader, always does for them. He likes to find a strong arm and a firm chest; likes to snuggle in between the warm bodies; likes to rest in the security of their love like a blanket that covers him completely.

After it all, Sehun likes to roll around in the sheets. It's fun, he thinks, to act a little childishly in the moments directly following such deliciously grown up activities. He likes the heat between them; likes the lingering scent of them in the air; likes the tingles he gets when the soft sheets brush against his sensitive and recently stimulated skin.

After it all, Jongdae likes to lay flat on his back and stare at the ceiling. It's comforting, he thinks, to ingrain the beauty of their rhythms into his memories. He likes that he'll have each of their images in his brain when he's forced to be more of an idol than just a man; likes that each one of them looks a little different in the haze of early morning; likes that when the rest of the world sees a wall of perfection, he gets to see this.

After it all, Kyungsoo likes to shower. It's silly, he thinks, for some of the others to join him, but he lets it happen anyway. He likes that even after they've just finished being intimate in all sorts of ways, their thirst for each other remains unquenched; likes that he can shower because he wants to, and not because what they've just done together leaves him feeling dirty; likes that there are helping hands all over the place, bringing him pleasure while washing him clean.

After it all, Luhan likes giving kisses. It's only fair, he thinks, to reward the others for effort, for excellency, for usually working much harder than he ever has to. He likes to flutter butterfly kisses across Minseok's cheeks; likes to nuzzle Yixing's nose with Eskimo ones; likes to let his lips just linger sweetly, leaving each press as a reminder of all the love he has, for all of them.

After it all, Baekhyun likes to eat ramyun. It's worth it, he thinks, to waste the precious calories of his idol diet on the munchies food, because he always burns way more calories than their manager hyungs can probably imagine. He likes to wiggle out of his space, usually in the middle; likes to trail his hands across naked bodies as he moves; likes to cook for all of them, because they all have their own routine, but hunger hits eventually—it always does.

After it all, Tao likes to say "I love you." It's the truth, he thinks, so why not, right? He likes to breathe it across Kyungsoo's lips; likes to whisper it into Chanyeol's ear and make him shudder; likes the looks of reciprocity he receives from every one of them when he tells them each this in his own special way.

After it all, Chanyeol likes to play the guitar. It's pleasant, he thinks, for their love to have a soundtrack. He likes playing their leader hyung into a peaceful slumber; likes the cut of the strings into his fingers as a sharp contrast from the softness of bodies rocking together in the night; likes the beat of the shower, and the harmony of Kyungsoo's moans, as the sounds intermingle to create music that's beautiful, and uniquely theirs.

After it all, Jongin likes to snuggle. It's normal, he thinks, for their touch to be comforting—it warms him when they're EXO, and it warms him right now, when they're not. He likes that he can smell himself on their bodies like a mark of his love; likes the slight stick of sweaty skin as he pulls whomever he's next to just a little closer; likes the chance to be close in a way that's much more intimate and truthful than they usually get to be.

After it all, Yifan likes to show his thankfulness by pleasing the others in the same way they did for him. It's a different kind of exhausting, he knows, to be dominated, especially by more than one. He likes that he can repay even a little of the exquisite sensations he received from the scrape of Luhan's teeth and the slide of Baekhyun's mouth; likes that sometimes intimacy can be soft and slow, and doesn't have to be overwhelming or urgent; likes that with them he has the chance to be gentle, and doesn't have to be the harshly cold man that is his idol concept.

After it all, Yixing likes to daydream. It's a necessary evil, he thinks, for them to be as famous as they are, because it's certainly hard sometimes, but they'd never have found each other without it. He likes that they don't have to hide in these moments; likes that he can love Yifan, but also Chanyeol and Sehun, and that not one of any of them will judge because they feel the same; likes to imagine how wonderful life would be if they could live, like this, forever.

After it all, Minseok likes to watch over the rest. It's his privilege, he thinks, to be the oldest, because that means he can protect and observe and spoil the other eleven as much as he wants. He likes that they don't expect or demand this of him; likes that he gets to watch Junmyeon get some much needed sleep, to witness the exchange of love that accompanies Luhan's kisses, to sometimes join Kyungsoo in the shower for just a little more; likes that he gets to be part of the magic that they create in the night and revel in when the morning comes.


End file.
